Baby Japan, Baby Canada, and Toddler Russia
by Pepperfan1
Summary: Japan, Canada, and Russia are turned into babies! So, China, England, and Ukraine have to take care of them! Oh, and America gets involved too!  Rated K plus,'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

It was the holiday season yet again. Only three days before Christmas, the countries decided to throw a little get-together. Of course, if you didn't want too, didn't have to go. That didn't apply to everyone. Some were forced to go. Namely Japan, Canada, and Russia.

England- when he noticed he was there- cared for Canada. He thought Canada was always ignored because he wasn't social enough. So, he dragged him away from his house (literally) to the get-together. A similar situation happened to Japan. China was also cared for Japan. Worried he might become anti-social; China dragged Japan out of his house (literally) to the get-together. Russia was a little different. He hadn't planned to go. But Ukraine begged him too. Over and over and over and over and over again. Finally, he gave in. When he did, she gleefully dragged him to the get-together. (Also literally.) Ukraine and Russia were lasts ones to show up.

"Did we miss anything?" Ukraine asked as she and Russia walked in. England shook his head.

"Nope. You two are just in time."

"Great!" Ukraine clapped. "What time does the party thing start?"

"In about six hours." England answered with a mischievous grin. Then he explained further. "The reason you are all here early is simple. The people we have forced here are not very sociable. So, to attempt to remedy that, the three of them shall go into the conference room to chat for a few hours." Before he could continue, China pulled him to the side.

"Are you sure about this?" China whispered. "I mean, I want Japan to be more sociable, but it is a good idea to put him in the room where the Allies meet? I mean, he is an Axis."

"Nonsense!" England replied back. "It's the holidays. He won't even be thinking about that." England turned his attention back to the other nations. "That's the plan. Any questions?" Canada raised his hand. "Yes Canada?"

"Did you have to drag us out of bed so early?" He asked, yawning.

"Could you have not at least waited until we had proper clothes on?" Japan asked, noting that both he and Canada were both still in their PJs. England didn't not have an answer for this. So, instead he said this:

"Those are good questions. Why don't you discuss that together? Russia, would you mind leading your new friends to the room?" England smiled, hoping Russia actually would. Usually, Russia would refuse. But, he going to try to be nice to the people he was forced to be with. (Mostly because he told Ukraine he would.) So, he smiled his usual smile and said he would. "Great!" England said. "You three go do that. Will be in here if you need us." Russia nodded, grabbed his two new "friends" and dragged them off. When they left, China sighed and looked over at England.

"Are you positive this is a good idea?" England nodded. "Alright then. If you're sure."

The three countries looked at each other. Nobody had talked since they had got there. It was very awkward, being forced into a room with near-total strangers. Russia was the first to speak up. "Well, we might as well introduce ourselves." The other two nations were startled by his sudden outburst. "My name is Russia, as you know. " He looked at the other two expectantly.

"My name is Japan." Japan said, a little nervous.

"And I'm Canada." Canada sputtered out, really nervous. Russia smiled.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, Da? With that out of the way, what should we talk about?"

In a different room, China, England, and Ukraine were having a lovely conversation. So lovely in fact, England lost track of time. When the conversation slowed down a bit, England causally asked, "What time is it?" China looked over his shoulder at the clock.

"Two minutes until noon." China answered.

"Thank you." He replied back, sipping his tea. Then his eyes widened and he spat out his tea. "WHAT?" The other two countries were taken back, Ukraine near tears.

"I just said it's two minutes until noon."

"We have to get them out of that room!" England shouted, in a terrified voice and an expression to match.

"The meeting room? Why?" China demanded. England was quiet for a moment. China's eyes widened. "You put a curse in that room, didn't you? What will happen to them if they stay?"

"Well, they won't die if that's what you're thinking." England answered, not wanting to tell them what the curse was. That was enough for Ukraine. With tears in her eyes and a minute to go, she ran down the hallway towards the room.

"RUSSIA! RUSSIA!" She cried out, trying to get her brother's attention from five rooms down. England and China chased after her, quickly catching up.

Russia managed to here Ukraine from five rooms down.

"What's wrong sister?" Russia asked, standing up. The other two men quickly stood up as well. But it was too late. It was noon, and the curse went off. Violet smoke had filled the room when Ukraine, England, and China got there.

"NO!" Ukraine shouted, falling to her knees. China went over to comfort her.

"Don't worry. England said they wouldn't die…"

"The curse! It didn't work as it should have!" England yelled, overjoyed. The other two countries looked over at him.

"So it didn't affect them?" China asked. England shook his head.

"No, but it did work in an opposite way, so it wasn't that bad. Come look." China and Ukraine walked over to England and peered into the room as the smoke cleared, they saw something they weren't expecting.

Russia, Canada, and Japan had been turned into babies.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? **

**Sorry if it's not that good. Late at night is when I typed this thing up. Anyway, please review! My first Hetalia story, too. Any ideas to make the characters more like themselves? **


	2. Chapter 2

There were two different reactions to this. England and China's reactions were to continue to stare at the babies. They were probably mumbling bad words to themselves. Ukraine had a completely different reaction. She picked up toddler Russia and started to hug him. "Oh brother!" She squealed, "You're so cute!" Russia tried to get her to stop. He was being suffocated. England caught on to this and shouted:

"Ukraine! You're suffocating him!" She loosed her grip on the hug, and then decided to cradle him in her arms instead.

"I sorry brother." She told the toddler, kissing him on the forehead. "Is that better?" Russia nodded. Ukraine then began to squeal and babble about how she was looking forward to "taking care of her brother once again". China went over to Japan and picked him up.

"Why, I remember taking care of you! You grew up so fast! Maybe know I can watch you grow at a slower pace. Won't that be fun?" He asked gleefully. Japan paused for a moment.

"I guess." He answered.

"I just remembered how rude you were as a child as well." While this was going on, England walked over to baby Canada and got on his knees. He watched the trembling baby clutch his baby bear. England stood up, gingerly picking up Canada along with him. He shifted him to his shoulder and smiled.

"Well. This will be a new experience. You're nothing like America." He began to rock him gently and hummed a lullaby. China did this as well with Japan, and soon both were asleep. It wasn't long after that Ukraine stopped babbling and had Russia asleep as well. It was a sweet moment. Sleeping babies, total silence, except for the babies breathing. Each country took it in, wishing it would last forever. It couldn't. It was interrupted by a loud voice at the door.

"YO DUDES! WASSUP? AMERICA IS HERE!" The soothing silence did not come back. Canada woke up and started to bawl. Japan also woke up, near tears himself. Russia stayed asleep, but had a small frown on his face. Ukraine, England, and China turned to America and shushed him. Then England and China tried to calm "their" babies down. "Why?" America asked as he went more into the room. "Whoa, babies!" He shouted as he noticed them. "No wonder you need me here as soon as possible, England! He knew that The Hero could help you take care of babies!" America boasted. He bent over and smiled at baby Canada and Japan. "How cute. These guys should be easy take care of."

"You think Russia is cute too, Da?" Ukraine asked. America turned to look at her. Then he stopped. "The COMMIE as been turned into a baby?"

"A toddler actually." England corrected as he tried lulling Canada back to sleep. China tried doing the same with Japan.

"I'm not going to take care of a COMMIE! He's probably already planned on taking us over!" Ukraine did not like the comment one bit.

"How DARE you say that about Russia!" She rammed her foot into his shin.

"OW!" America yelped. While hopping around, he took a quick look at Russia. He was evilly staring at him. Russia quickly looked away when America started telling Ukraine about it.

"See! Look at him! He planning an evil take over!" Ukraine looked over at Russia, who was snuggling into her shoulder. Ukraine angrily growled at America. Then, using her other foot, kicked America other shin. America yelped and grabbed the newly hurt shin. As America hobbled over to England and China- who just got Canada and Japan asleep- Ukraine started cooing at Russia.

"Don't listening to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Ukraine gently combed her fingers through his hair.

"I have decided to help you take care of the babies." He announced, and then sighed. "Even the evil commie."

"Great! You can start helping by going out a buying a play pen for them." America nodded, and then ran off. When he was out of hearing range, China demanded to know why England really told him to be there as soon as possible, and what the curse was supposed to do.

"The curse was a timed one that was supposed to turn whoever was in this room at noon into a senior citizen. The curse backfired, and instead turned these three into babies, as you know. I wanted it to affect America because I was tired of his youthfulness."

"… Okay then …"

Half an hour later, America came back with a light black-yet not gray- play pen. "Here it is! The play pin!" It was a somewhat big play pin with an odd shape and bars around all around it. Ukraine sad she didn't like it. She was worried it was too much like a prison cell, and that would lead to bad things in "their" babies' futures.

"It's the best we got right now." China said, laying a sleeping baby Japan in the set up pen. England followed suit with Canada. Ukraine hesitantly put Russia in the pen. He began kicking and freaking out. Ukraine picked him up and began cradling him. He calmed down instantly. She tried to put him in the pen again, this time letting him hold her finger. He stayed calm. "I guess that means you're staying with the kids while we make lunch?" China asked. She nodded.

"Yes."

"Alright then. We'll be back when I finish lunch." China walked out of the room.

"I'll cook too." England walked out the room.

"No way!" America shouted after him. "You'll poison the kids!" Ukraine gasped.

"I'm for us, America. Not the babies." He called back. Ukraine let out a sigh of relief.

"But then you'll poison us!" America chased after him. Ukraine turned to the sleeping children. The sweet moment was back. No noises, just the sound of them sleeping. Ukraine smiled. She leaned in and kissed Russia on the forehead. He smiled back.

**AUTHORS NOTE: That chapter came sooner than I expected. Probably won't be a new one up for a long time though. A few months max. I'll see what I can do. Maybe the next chapter will be up sooner than that. Who knows?**


	3. Chapter 3

Ukraine's scream filled the air. The three countries making lunch instantly stopped what they were doing and ran to see what happened. They burst into the room to see a crying Ukraine and an empty playpen. China rushed to Ukraine. "What happened?" He asked.

"I-I fell asleep with t-the babies a-and when I woke up t-they were g-gone." Ukraine stuttered, taking in a gasp of air after she was finished. China tried to calm her down.

"Please, you need to calm down and tell us anything you can remember."

"But I can't remember anything!" She started crying again.

As this went on, England went into Sherlock Holmes mode and started looking for clues. He checked around the playpen. Nothing. He checked in the play pen. Nothing. He checked leading to the door they just came through. Nothing. He checked leading to the back door. Nothing. He checked leading into the window. Nothing. He checked on the window still. Bingo. England picked up a piece of hair. The hair was a common color among the countries, but a helpful hint none the less. He turned around to announce what he found, but was cut off by America.

"I know who kidnapped them." America said grimily. China and England looked at him oddly. Ukraine's eyes sparkled.

"Really? You know who took my little Russia?"

"This is stupid." England grumbled. "I have proof Cuba didn't do it."

"Of course he did!" America cried out. He banged on Cuba's door again. "OPEN UP YOU STUPID COMMIE!" Cuba angrily opened the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, AMERICA?"

"I KNOW YOU KIDNAPPED OUR BABIES!" Cuba stared at him, dumbfound.

"Jour what?"

"OUR BABIES!" America shouted. "NOW GIVE THEM BACK!" Cuba facepalmed.

"Look, I don't know how jou got them, but I don't have jour babies!"

"STOP LYING!"

"I'M NOT LYING!" Cuba yelled, slamming the door. America stared at the door.

"He's lying. He must be."

"He's not!" England said. "And I have proof!"

"Let me try talking to him." Ukraine said, completely ignoring England.

"I don't think it'll work." China commented, shaking his head. Ukraine knocked on the door. Cuba yanked open the door and was about to start yelling, but got distracted by Ukraine's…. assets.

"Are you sure you know nothing about my little brothers disappearance?" Ukraine asked softly, tears in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Miss. But I do not know anything about your missing brother." Cuba answered back. Ukraine nodded.

"I understand. Thank you for your time." Cuba gently closed the door on the sad Ukraine.

"Can I show you my evidence NOW?" England demanded.

"Sure, why not?" China answered. "We have nothing else to go on."

"Thank you." England held up a piece of blond hair. "Whoever did it had blond hair. And something tells me he/she wasn't working alone." A gasp came from the other countries. England smiled. He was enjoying this a little too much. "One person could not have kidnapped three children alone, much less without anyone noticing. I say they had to be working with at least three, maybe four other people."

"But plenty of countries are blond! How will we know where to start?" China asked. England smirked, letting his Sherlock Holmes out.

"I say we start with countries in Europe, because those are the countries closest to were the kidnapping took place."

"But where do we start looking?" Ukraine whimpered.

"I know just the people." England answered.

"Who?"

"I think it's time we paid the Nordics a little visit. "

**AUTHORS NOTE: Gah! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I really am! No telling when the next chapter will be up, so please, enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
